


Daddy, Please

by VOlympianlove



Series: Fanxing PWP [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Chains, Daddy Kink, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yixing had started calling Yifan 'daddy' as a joke but it ended up with him naked, gagged and bent over the kitchen counter while the older held a whip in his hands.





	Daddy, Please

"Daddy." Yixing had whispered into Yifan's ear as they walked into the restaurant, clinging to his boyfriend's arm. "Will you get the bill tonight? I left my wallet at home." That first time, Yifan thought he had heard wrong and shook it off, promising to get the bill.

"Daddy, I'm horny." The second time, a sultry whisper in his ear as they were filming on set, Yixing nosing at his ear in a romantic scene. Yifan blinked and shook  _that_  off, hand curling around the back of Yixing's neck possessively as he pressed a kiss to his lips.

The third time happened while they were having a photoshoot, Yixing wrapped in chains, dressed in a tight black tank and black pants, body covered in scars and fake blood as Yifan crouched over him, fake sword in hand. "Daddy help me..." Yixing had whispered with a smirk on his face. The words so soft Yifan thought he had misheard again.

The fourth time, Yifan was positive he heard right, because he was in the kitchen, his night to prepare dinner and Yixing had sidled up to him, the words casually spilling out of his mouth. "When will dinner be ready Daddy?" Loud and clear.

Arms wrapped tenderly around his middle and he could feel the warm breath of his partner on the back of his neck. Yifan tried to ignore his boyfriend's distracting presence, more focused on not letting the meat burn. "Don't ignore me Daddy." Yixing reprimanded gently as he mouthed at the nape of his neck.

Yifan eyed the meat in the saucepan carefully, wondering how long he could leave it so that he could run upstairs for something. "I'm cooking babe." He answered instead, feeling the arms tighten around him. "But I want your attention on me right now, Daddy." Yixing whined, biting gently at the skin of Yifan's exposed shoulder. Yifan rolled his eyes when he felt Yixing's hands wander down to his belt.

"Babe." He murmured warningly, pulling the saucepan off the stove and removing the meat. He tried to squirm free so that he could reach the fridge but Yixing held on tight. "Xing come on. We can do it later after dinner." Yixing ignored him, trying to unbuckle Yifan's belt unsuccessfully. He whined in protest when his fingers slipped and grazed against Yifan's crotch instead. Yifan's blood pressure spiked. After a few unsuccessful attempts at trying to reach the fridge, Yifan finally snapped.

He dropped the spatula onto the counter and forcefully unwound Yixing's arms from around him. "You wait here." He raised a finger and his eyebrows when Yixing ignored his command and tried to cling onto him again like a baby koala.

He pushed Yixing until he was leaning against the kitchen table and kissed him soundly, purposefully grinding against his crotch. Yixing's mouth parted in a groan when Yifan pulled away and wagged a finger at him. "Stay." He stayed, watching like a kicked puppy as Yifan left the kitchen.

Yifan rummaged around the drawers where they kept their toys and pulled out a long length of chain and a padlock. He found the bit that Yixing had used on him several nights ago and a black leather whip that he loved. He dropped the items just out of sight of the kitchen, keeping the chain and unlocked padlock behind his back and walked back in, stripping his own shirt off before he walked in. Yixing's mouth watered at the sight and the blood in his body rushed south, creating a very obvious tent in his sweatpants. Yifan smirked to himself. This was going to be easy.

He wandered over to Yixing, who was eyeing him up and down like a piece of meat and leaned down to kiss him, hands still behind his back. Yixing whined and curled his hands around Yifan's biceps, tugging him closer. "Closer Daddy." He whispered hoarsely. The sudden motion made the chain clink and Yixing's eyes widened in realization before Yifan was spinning him around as he struggled to get free. Yifan grinned in triumph as he pinned Yixing to the table with his body weight, the man beneath him struggling and squawking about how it was unfair. He dropped the items in his hand onto the table next to Yixing's head so that he could see them, causing him to squirm and struggle even more.

With both hands free, Yifan forcefully tugged Yixing's shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor, leaning in to whisper teasingly into his boyfriend's ear. "Wasn't this what you wanted, you naughty boy?" Yixing wailed and protested when his shirt was discarded and his arms were pulled behind him. The chain on the table disappeared from his sight and he struggled even harder. "Stop struggling babe. You not going anywhere." Yifan said as he calmly looped the chain around his biceps and all the way down down to his wrists that were crossed over each other. He slipped the padlock into the end links and snapped it shut. Yixing howled in protest as Yifan set to work stripping his sweatpants off. "Stop it!"

Yifan playfully snapped the waistband of Yixing's boxers against his skin and Yixing protested. "Asshole." Yifan ignored him, pulling the cloth off onto the kitchen floor. Yixing's cheeks burned in shame when Yifan slapped his ass playfully. "Bad boy." Satisfied that Yixing was not going to be able to distract him anymore, Yifan turned away from his squirming boyfriend and pulled the vegetables out of the fridge to get cooking. Yixing straightened up and tried to rub himself against Yifan, his cock already half hard. Yifan hummed and easily pushed Yixing onto the table on his back, one hand pressed firmly in his chest.

"Daddy let me go! I hate this!" With his feet off the ground, Yixing could get no leverage and could only whine and squirm around on the table. "Don't you dare turn around, we actually eat on that table." Yifan warned as he stirred the vegetables.

"Daddy no." Yixing moaned in protest, twisting and squirming desperately on the table. Yifan grew tired of hearing his whines and picked up the bit he had left outside the kitchen. "Open up, you're noisy." Yixing fought him but with him on his back and tied up, Yifan got the gag onto him without too much trouble. Just in case he tried anything again, Yifan brought in the whip and tapped his bare thighs lightly in warning before leaving the whip in his boyfriend's direct line of sight.

"Mmgh." Yixing mumbled sadly as he watched his boyfriend turn away from him to continue cooking. He writhed around the table but the chains were relentlessly tight. Yifan tipped the stir fry onto a plate and reached for the meat. With both plates in hand, he turned around and surveyed his writhing boyfriend with mild interest. "Where shall I eat now?"

"Mmph, mmph." Yixing planted his feet on the table and tried to sit up, his stomach muscles tensing attractively. Yifan thought for a moment and set the plates down. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." As if I could go anywhere you bastard. Yixing thought himself as he squirmed. Yifan reappeared with an ankle cuff in each hand which made Yixing renew his struggle. He had a pretty good idea of what Yifan wanted to do and the idea was making him flush with humiliation.

Yifan straightened Yixing's legs and cuffed them into place, the man protesting soundly behind the gag. "Don't move. If the plates fall off I will punish you." The dark glint in Yifan's eyes showed that he meant business and Yixing settled down, flattening himself as much as possible. Yifan set the meat onto Yixing's stomach and the vegetables onto his chest, admiring how stable it was. He served himself a bowl of rice and settled in a chair, admiring his boyfriend as he ate.

Yixing whimpered softly and twitched a little. Yifan took pity on him and removed the gag, offering him some rice from his bowl. Yifan finished his meal and started washing up, his poor boyfriend still strapped to the table. He set down the last plate and dried his hands, reaching for the whip lying on the table. Yixing whimpered helplessly when Yifan untied his ankles and flipped him onto his stomach, muttering something about needing to disinfect the table later. He wiggled his ass in the air, cock trapped painfully between the table and his stomach.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" Yifan asked, tapping the handle of the whip against Yixing's plump ass purposefully. Yixing wailed in protest and Yifan shrugged, moving the whip over the back of his thighs. Yixing whined at the feeling of the leather tickling his thighs and squirmed, feeling his cock leak precum. "Daddy..." He gasped, hips rutting against the table helplessly. Yifan flicked the whip and it landed on the left butt cheek. Yixing cried out, arching his back at the sensation. "Daddy needs to punish you don't you think? For trying to distract me while cooking?" Yifan landed three successive blows on Yixing's left and right cheek and dug his thumb into the welts that rose up on the pale skin harshly. Yixing screamed in pain, pleasure coming soon after.

Yifan scooped the bit up and shoved it into Yixing's mouth, effectively shutting him up. Yixing turned his head to face him, face flushed with pleasure. Yifan flicked the whip across Yixing's thighs and the man groaned, saliva dripping out of his mouth past the bit. "Baby boy's been bad." Yifan smirked as he replaced the whip with his hand and gave Yixing's reddened cheeks a good hearty slap, imprinting the already red flesh with big handprints. Yixing gasped when Yifan kneaded his ass right after.

"I'm surprised you haven't come yet, kinky bitch you are." Yifan stroked Yixing's back gently, very aware of his own very tight trousers. Yixing arched into his touch, practically purring at the tenderness after the abuse. Yifan pinched his bottom hard and he yelped.

With a hand around the back of his neck, Yixing was hauled to his feet. Heat flooded to his face when he realized how naked he was compared to Yifan. "Go to our room and wait for me. I need to disinfect the table before i feel comfortable eating on it." Yifan waved a hand dismissively and Yixing wandered off, looking funny with his arms bound behind his back in chains and a reddened bottom.

Yifan grinned at the thought of what he was about to do to Yixing the moment he was finished with the kitchen.

-

Yixing settled himself onto the bed, wincing when the cotton sheets rubbed against his sore bottom. He glanced at the door hopefully when he heard footsteps. Yifan appeared in the doorway carrying the whip and looking rather menacing as he stepped into their bedroom. "Babe..." The nickname trailed off when Yifan shoved Yixing onto his back on the bed.

The harshness of the gesture made Yixing's pulse quicken and his cock swell. Yifan clutched him round his neck and tapped his collarbone with the whip, making him whimper. "Am I so old that you're calling me Daddy already?" Yifan hissed, his grip around Yixing's neck tightening ever so slightly. "You liked it... Ugh." Yixing groaned when Yifan cut off his air supply, causing him to spasm on the bed. "How do you want to play today?" Yifan asked roughly, shaking Yixing slightly by the neck.

"Like that?"

Yixing nodded and moaned when Yifan pressed a knee to his groin and applied pressure. "You want it rough tonight?" Yifan growled, pushing Yixing higher up the bed. Yixing whimpered pitifully and nodded, fighting against his chains. He wanted to claw at Yifan's hand and tell him to let go, that he couldn't breathe but the adrenaline shot straight down to his cock and he moaned, gasping for air.

Yifan released him, lips covering his, hot breaths mingling together as he practically attempted to choke Yixing with his tongue. He pulled away, leaving Yixing whining and unsatisfied.

"Fanfan come back!" Yixing panted after him as he pulled away, squirming in his place. "Did I give you permission to call me that?" The harsh tone sent shivers running along Yixing's skin. He loved this, whenever Yifan would consent to them playing rough; which was quite often seeing how much they both enjoyed it. Yifan was always treating him like glass outside the bedroom so when he was mean to Yixing, it was unexplainably thrilling to watch. Maybe more than watch.

"I'm sorry Daddy..." Yixing drew out the last word, watching Yifan closely for his reaction. Yifan smirked and struck his bare thigh hard with the whip. Yixing yelped in pain. Yifan admired the red welt that had risen up almost immediately on Yixing's pale skin and smoothed a long finger over it. Yixing preened at the attention only to scream when Yifan lashed him again.

The pain was eye watering and Yixing swallowed back a gulp when Yifan undid his belt and let his pants slide to the floor along with his boxers, his eyes black as coal, pupils blown wide with lust. "Tell me if it's too much okay?" A trace of the kind Yifan came out as he flipped him over onto his stomach. Yixing murmured assent and Yifan caressed his ass tenderly.

"Now where first? You've been naughty and Daddy needs to punish you." Yifan's voice rose as he resumed his role. Yixing squirmed and wiggled his ass in the air. "Your ass? I thought so too." Yifan brought the belt down, listening with satisfaction to Yixing's pained cry and the loud smack as the leather made contact with firm flesh.

"How many should I give you?" Yifan turned piercing eyes to where his boyfriend was whimpering in pain.

"12?" Yixing could barely speak through his tears, his body trembling.

"Okay. Count them for me baby." Yixing sobbed, his mind in such a blur that he was afraid he would muddle up his numbers. He had never been good at math.

"Two.. Three ow!"

"Four." He sobbed, salty tears making tracks down his face as Yifan held him down and struck him with the belt to prevent it from hitting his waist or back. His ass was going numb as he fumbled the numbers out of his mouth, a sort of haze settling over him.

"Te...ten Unicorn!" Yixing gasped, tears pouring down his face like a waterfall. Yifan dropped the belt as if it had burnt him and scrambled for the key. He unlocked the padlock and unwrapped the chain so fast he barely even knew he was doing it.

"I'm sorry..." Yixing whimpered when Yifan pulled him into his arms.

"It's good baby. I should have known better than to push you so hard. Are we good? What's your colour?" Yifan whispered as he cradled Yixing to him.

"Yellow..." Yixing hummed as he laid back against Yifan's chest, feeling so safe and floaty with his boyfriend's strong arms around him. Yifan felt a stir of panic but he forced it down. Yixing in sub space was not a good time for him to show panic.

"Yellow's good but I need you to be green for me okay?" He caressed his hair tenderly, kissing the top of his head.

"Hmm." Yixing shifted and turned over, cuddling Yifan close.

"You can't sleep till you're green sweetheart." Yifan shook him gently and he made a soft sound of protest.

"Green? Are you green yet?" Yifan let his boyfriend nuzzle into his neck and suck a lazy hickey.

"Green." Yixing stretched leisurely like a cat and rubbed himself against Yifan.

"I want you to make love to me." Dark eyes stared seriously into his, making his heart swell with love. He pressed a kiss against Yixing's forehead and the latter sighed in contentment.

"Make love to me Yifan."

Yifan reached around his boyfriend and brushed a finger against his entrance. Yixing moaned in satisfaction and pushed himself back, trying to impale himself on the finger. Yifan complied and pressed his finger inside, groaning at how tight it felt. "Fan more!" Yixing whined. Yifan pressed two more fingers inside easily.

"Did you already do this? You're so loose tonight." Yifan glanced down at the younger man in surprise. Yixing grinned lazily up at him.

"I've been waiting all day."

Yifan moaned at the sultry words and leaned down to kiss him, purposely sliding his fingers up and pressing against Yixing's prostate, causing him to gasp against his lips. "Ass." Yixing breathed, hands coming up to cup his face as they kissed, Yifan rubbing at his prostate leisurely, sending spikes of pleasure up his spine.

Eventually, he pulled away and protested when Yifan pulled his fingers out. Yifan flipped them over so that Yixing was on his back beneath him, cock curving upwards towards his stomach swollen with precum. "Fan..." Yixing whined, arching when Yifan straddled his hips, rubbing their groins together and kissing at his sensitive neck. "You're so beautiful." Yifan breathed into his ear, causing him to lurch away. Yifan lined himself up and let himself slide in slowly, reveling in the way Yixing writhed on the bed, whining for more.

"Hurry." Yixing gasped, eyes narrowed as he threw his head back in ecstasy. He clamped down tightly around Yifan's dick when the man merely smirked at him. Yifan moaned when he felt Yixing's tight walls close around him tightly. "Tight Xing, fuck."

"Hurry up."

Yifan thrust his hips forward, nailing Yixing's prostate head on. His boyfriend wailed in pleasure and rocked himself back, fingers clenching on the sheets. Yifan leaned forward and attached his lips onto Yixing's, tongue prodding his lips open. Yixing let him in, sucking on his tongue and making obscene noises that Yifan reveled in.

Yifan rocked them back and forth slowly, Yixing kissing him hungrily. Yixing trailed his hands up Yifan's gorgeous body, his skin like fire beneath his fingertips. "Yifan... God I love you so much." Yixing groaned when Yifan finally left his mouth alone and started trailing kisses down his abdomen.

Yifan continued his ministrations, nipping softly at creamy pale skin. "Oh!" Yixing moaned when he attached himself to one nipple and bit him. Yixing tugged him up to his face and attached their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Fan, I'm gonna... Ugh." Yixing shuddered as his orgasm rolled over him, Yifan coming close behind, moaning loudly as he spilled his seed inside Yixing.

"That was amazing." Yifan murmured, pressing soft kisses onto Yixing's skin.

"You sound like you picked me up at a bar and had a one night stand." Yixing retorted, wrinkling his nose as Yifan pulled out, feeling the cum leaking out of him.

"Don't be mean to me babe." Yifan murmured softly, pulling Yixing's spent body close to him. "You're the most beautiful being I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on."

Yixing rolled his eyes but felt his heart skip a beat at the way Yifan looked at him as if he was more precious than any treasure. "You're the cheesiest Cheeto in the bag." He muttered, cuddling close to his boyfriend.

"That's why you love me." Yifan kissed him on the nose and lifted him off the bed.

"We need to clean up."

"Tomorrow." Yixing batted at Yifan.

"We have work. The photoshoot plus filming."

Yixing sighed. "At least we spend it together?" Yifan tried as he carried his boyfriend to the bathroom.

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too." 


End file.
